Mobile machines such as haul machines are often used to haul material from a load location at which material is loaded into the machines to a dump location at which the material is dumped or discharged from the machines. When operating near a crest or high wall, raised contours such as one or more berms are often formed adjacent the high wall to act as a guide and, to some extent a stop, to assist in positioning the haul machines adjacent the high wall during a dumping operation. More specifically, the berms may include a sloped wall that is engaged by the tires of the haul machines to assist in positioning the haul machine for the dumping operations.
When repeatedly operating the machines near the high wall and berm, the material that makes up the high wall and the berm may become unstable and/or require re-building. Such instability may create risks with respect to continued operation of the machines near the high wall and berm. Re-building of the berm may require scheduling of appropriate material-moving machines.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0215185 discloses an unmanned ground robotic vehicle. The vehicle includes a body with an appendage that may be extended and retracted. A sensing element may be coupled to the appendage to sense the environment at a location spaced from the body. While the sensing element may detect the environment at two different locations, the vehicle is not monitoring changes in the environment over time.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein, nor to limit or expand the prior art discussed. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended claims.